Information workers/users have become accustomed to generating, editing and receiving large numbers of electronic documents and other information (e.g., electronic communications, images, data, etc.). In a given enterprise situation, for example, a company, school, social network, etc., a given information worker/user may encounter hundreds (or more) of documents or other content items, each with varying degrees of relevance or importance to the information worker. For example, the information worker may generate a document for a rush work project that may be of the highest relevance at the time of the project. For another example, the information worker may receive a document generated by his/her manager that similarly is of very high relevance to the information worker. On the other hand, he/she may receive a document or may have access to a document or other information via his/her enterprise dealing with a project he/she is no longer involved with, and thus, the document may be of low relevance or importance to the information worker. The typical information worker/user needs to know about those documents or other content or information items that are relevant, important or interesting to him/her, but he/she does not necessarily need to have all documents and/or other content items surfaced to him/her regardless of their relevance. Thus, a need exists for methods, systems, and articles of manufacture for surfacing documents and other information to a given user that might be important to the user without surfacing to the user documents or other information that are not particularly interesting or relevant to the user. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.